


Batfams Regrets

by jumpingjoy82



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpingjoy82/pseuds/jumpingjoy82
Summary: Dick Grayson is on a business trip and hears something he is excited about but also a little concerned.Dick made a mental note of the school he said the name of.He did too want to deal with a competitive Marinette, whoever the hell that might be.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 291





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaebirdbluetheawesome (GreyAreaSystem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jae's Maribat Mini's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027628) by [jaebirdbluetheawesome (GreyAreaSystem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/pseuds/jaebirdbluetheawesome). 



> Feedback is greatly appreciated! Would like both criticism and encouragement, thanks!

Dick was sitting in a cafe when he overheard people saying, “We should ask Mr. Damocles to send us to Gotham for one of those special education trips.” “Really Nino?” The girl deadpans, “Have you met our classmates? Or do you want something to happen?” 

Dick was hoping for her too explain because he was confused about her answer, thankfully, she did. “Kim and Alix would make impossible and delusional bets over every little thing. Adrien and Marinette would turn anything even remotely athletic into an almost olympic-class fight. Max would keep sharing his calculations, leading into an illegal school wide gambling ring. You would have to be either oblivious are really dumb to have those five in Gotham and expect for them too not try too see who out of the four would get arrested first while Max is encouraging them in the background.” The girl announced. 

“Huh.” The boy looked deep in thought as he considered that. “Nope. You know what they would do?”

“Um… no? What would they do?”

“They would probably make up a point system for something. Gotham has all those bird and bat-themed vigilante’s, right?”

The girl paled, “Oh my god, you are so right.”

“So Marinette would probably give the different people different points, see how many points they all could wrack up in a single weekend depending on who caught them doing what. Intentionally try and get caught for more points, that’s totally a Marinette thing to do.”

“Yeah, you’re right, we should keep all of Francoise Dupont away from Gotham, for Gotham’s sake. They do not want to deal with a competitive Marinette.”  
Dick made a mental note of the school he said the name of.  
He did too want to deal with a competitive Marinette, whoever the hell that might be.


	2. Authors Note

Ok, I am not really working with the story right now, so I uploaded another one that I have multiple chapters for, so go check it out. Thanks, and sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no set schedule, so sorry in advance if it takes me awhile to post, thanks!


End file.
